Love's Brutal Battle
by workingman
Summary: It's Seventh year and Voldemort is defeated. But who says that the battle is over?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my beautiful wife, Rose, aka Buffybot76 or Vampmistress76, who let me post my fic under her penname. Now I've got my own, Yay! And also to my good friend Nurseygirl77575, who has been a big help. And to the best fanfic writer that I have come across. Echo. Thanks for inspiring me to write my own fanfic.   
  
Author's Note 2: I wrote this fic a year or so ago. WAY before OotP came out so this is going to be AU in a way because certain characters are alive in this fic that wouldn't be otherwise in the HP timeline if it weren't.   
  
Chapter 1: Empty House  
  
Harry stared into the fire that blazed in the fireplace at number four Privet Drive. It had been three weeks since the death of the Dursleys at the hands of Voldemort. Harry still couldn't believe it. He hadn't liked the Dursleys, but he never wanted them dead. Not really.   
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked, staring at his friend with a worried look on his face.   
  
"Oh yeah." Harry stated, giving his friend a smile, "Whose move is it?"  
  
"It's your." Ron said, looking down at the chess board between him and Harry.   
  
Harry was starting to make his move when a loud whooshing sound could be heard coming from the fireplace. Both boys looked up as Fred and George Weasley came rolling out of the fire.   
  
"Get off me, you prat." Hollered George as he pushed Fred off of his chest. "I told you we should have come one at a time."  
  
"Yeah, but we wouldn't have had enough floo powder for dad and Ginny." Fred stated, staggering to his feet and sticking his hand out to help up his brother.   
  
The Weasley twins looked around at Harry and Ron.   
  
"Hey guys." They said in unison.   
  
"Dad will be along in a minute." Ginny said as she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed herself off.   
  
Ginny, Fred, George." Harry said, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the slight red haired girl. "How have you-"  
  
There was a loud explosion at that moment.  
  
"Dammit, Fred, George." Mr. Weasley shouted from inside the fireplace. "Just what in the hell did you two put in this package?"  
  
"Oh no." George said with a smile. "It went off too soon."  
  
"What, pray tell, went off too soon?" Mr. Weasley asked stepping from the fireplace, looking like he had just went ten rounds with Voldemort.  
  
"Uuuh, nothing dad." Replied Fred, trying hard to suppress the laughter that was forming at his lips.   
  
"So, How have you been Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, coming over to shake the older man's hand.  
  
"That's good." He replied, handing a paper bag over to Ron, "Your mother didn't think you boys were getting enough to eat, so she sent you some sandwiches."   
  
"Thanks dad." Ron said, taking the bag from him and returning to the couch to sit between Fred and George.   
  
"How is Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, sitting down in front of the fireplace next to Ginny.   
  
"Fine, fine." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Where's Hermoine?" asked Ginny looking around at Ron.  
  
"Gone to the grociers." He said around a mouthful of sandwich. "She should be back in a minute though."  
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley began. "There is another reason for our visit, you see, the Ministry wants me to leave two people here with you to help guard against You-Know-Who."   
  
"Mr. Weasley, I.."  
  
"I know Harry, that's why I brought Fred, George and Ginny," He said. "I figured you would rather have them here than anyone else."  
  
"Yeah, besides, mum won't let us make Weasley's Wheezes at the Burrow." Fred said.  
  
"Can we make them here?" George asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry said. "But you have to clean up your own messes."  
  
"Well, I have to go, now that this is settled time to get back to my own house ." He said as he stepped back into the fireplace, "The Burrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2: Planning A Big Surprise

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter 2: Planning A Big Surprise  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed for a long time that night going over the days events in his head. He thought about all that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him. *I wish that there was something that I could do for them.* he thought.Aand then it came to him, he really didn't need this house, what if he gave it to the Weasley's, there anniversary was coming up in 2 weeks and he could give it to them for a present. *I will owl Professor Dumbeldore tommorrow, Harry thought as he rolled over.  
  
The next morning Harry bounded down the stairs, almost running over Ginny.   
  
"Morning beautiful." Harry said, picking the girl up and twirling her around and around.  
  
"Well, well Harry." Ginny said giggling. "What are you so happy about this morning?"  
  
"Well, I came to a descision last night." Harry said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"And..." Ginny said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, taking a bite of eggs, "what do you think about me giving this house away? I mean, i've got the house in Majoroch and I don't need this one."  
  
"Well," Ginny said, raising her brow, "It is your house, but who would you give it to?"  
  
"Your mum and dad." he said with a grin, "This house could do with some love and happiness in it."  
  
"Oh, Harry." she squealed. "I think that they will love it."  
  
"Who will love what?" Fred and George asked as they came into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry is giving this house to mum and dad," Ginny said, setting a plate for Fred and George for there anniversary  
  
"Great." said Fred. "All I was giving them was a card."  
  
"Yeah, Harry's trying to steal our mum and dad." said George putting a pained expression on his face before cracking up with a smile.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" said Ron, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table and began fixing his plate.  
  
"I'll let Fred and George tell you." said Harry, getting up from the table. "I have to write Dumbledore".  
  
"Harry, is everthing alright, mate?" Ron said, with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Ron." Harry said with a large grin. "Everything's alright."  
  
Harry made his way up to his room to write his letter to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
How are you doing, sir? Professor, I need you to come to Number 4, Privet Drive as soon as is convenient. There is something I wish to talk to you about. It has nothing to do with Voldemort, I just want to give the Weasleys this house, and I need to talk to you about it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
"Here Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore, and wait for his answer." Harry said, tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and opening the window.  
  
"Harry, come quick!" Ginny hollered up the stairs.  
  
Harry bounded down the stairs to see what the ruckus was about.  
  
Ron, or Harry supposed it was Ron, although at the moment he looked an awful lot like a big canary, was chasing Fred and George around the kitchen table.  
  
Harry busted out laughing, "Wh..what happened to you?" He asked holding on to the door frame to keep from falling.  
  
"The..the..they turned me into a canary." Ron stammered looking at Fred and George.  
  
"Ron's just mad." said Fred with a mock look of hurt on his face.  
  
what happened asked harry trying very hard not to start laughing again.  
  
"Well," George started, giving Fred a mischevous grin "we accidentally left some canary cremes on the counter and he ate one."  
  
"Accident my arse," Ron said, glaring at Fred and George. "they left them on purpose."   
  
"Oh Ronnicks, you know we wouldn't do that." George said.  
  
"Besides, Ginny did it, huh Gin."  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny, who was looking down at her slippers, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. Ginny said. "I was trying to get Fred and George."  
  
"It's okay, Gin, really." said Ron. "No harm done."  
  
a/n sorry its so short. but this is the first story i have ever written  
  
i hope you like it. send feedback to cplmott@yahoo.com  
  
Please be gentle.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Visitors

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter 3: Surprising Visitors  
  
Later that evening, Harry was in his room lying back on his bed, thinking about all that happened the past year at Hogwarts. It had all started innocent enough, well as innocent as it could be with Voldemort still on the rampage. But Harry had been looking forward to going back to school, being with his friends, but most importantly being with Ginny. With that thought Harry gave a smile at the ceiling.  
  
Ginny. He thought. She had come a long way from the first time he had seen her. Looking at him from around doors, sticking her elbow in butter at the table when he was around. I really love her Harry thought rolling over on his stomach.  
  
There was a knock on his door.   
  
"Harry." Ginny said, as she opened the door slighty. "Professor Dumbledore is here to see you. You coming on down?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry said bounding from the bed and heading for the door. Race you downstairs." Harry replied giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and running past her down the stairs.  
  
"Cheater." Ginny squealed running behind him into the living room. "Thats not fair," she said. "You distracted me."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up with the familiar twinkle in his eye, "Well, I see you two are having a good holiday." He said, shaking Harry's hand before sitting back down on the couch by Ron.  
  
"Well, we do have to get on with our lives, now don't we professor." Harry replied, settling himself into the comfortable arm chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape would you like some tea?" Ginny asked, standing in the doorway of the livingroom.  
  
"Yes, please." Came a deep silky voice from behind Harry.  
  
Harry jumped and turned to find the potions master eyeing him warily.   
  
"P-professor Snape. Sir, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I see things haven't changed much for you then Potter." Snape snapped, coming into the room and sitting in the armchair beside Harry.  
  
"Now boys," Professor Dumbledore said, laughing at the two. "Make nice now. Harry," Professor Dumbledore started before Harry or Snape could say anything else, "I think that giving the Weasleys this house would be a wonderful idea. but do you think that they would accept it?"  
  
"Well sir, that is what I thought that you could help me with." Harry said. "They've done so much for me and I want to do something for them, the burrow seems so empty now that it is just the four living there now."  
  
"Well, where would you stay Potter, when you get out of Hogwarts?" Snape asked, taking a sip of the tea that Ginny handed him. "Admirable idea though it seems."  
  
"Well sir, I have the vacation house in Majoraca, but I can get an apartment or something in the village." Harry replied.  
  
"But Harry," Ron said, sitting up straighter on the couch. "Mum and dad won't except if they think they are putting you out."  
  
"Ron, I don't want to stay in this house. Too many bad memories here for me." Harry replied, "Besides, this house needs happy memories and who better to give this house some happy memories than your family."  
  
"I agree." Said Dumbledore. "Harry can stay whenever he wants. Besides you all still have one more year at school. So, if Harry goes ahead and puts the title of the house in there name well they would have to except it. And I think Arthur would love to live among muggles for a while, don't you agree Severus?"  
  
"Ahh yes, Professor, you are right as always." Snape replied, setting his tea cup on the small table between him and Harry. "Besides Albus, Arthur is just as crazy about muggle artifacts."  
  
Everyone laughed because they all knew how Dumbledore was about muggle sweets.  
  
"Professor, what about Hermoine?" Ron asked, both ears turning as red as his hair. "I mean, where is she..."   
  
"Ahh, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask about our dear Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, looking at Ron with a smile. "Well, she had to help Professor Snape with some potions, and when she found out about what Harry was planning for Arthur and Molly's anniversary, well her and Professor McGonagall decided that they would start planning a party for them."  
  
~**~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco! Come in here!" Lucius Malfoy hollered for his son.  
  
"What!" Draco snarled, coming into his father's study and sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Watch you tongue boy, we have work to do, bring all the Dark Lord's parchments and follow me." Lucius snapped, glowering at his son. "I'm taking Voldemort's place and with all of his notes I will be more powerful than He and Dumbldore combined." lucius gave a cold and evil laugh as he walked from the room heading into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor  
  
"And you, my dear boy, will be at my right hand. IF, you do not disappoint me again." Lucius said with an evil glint in his eye. Draco took a fearful step back.  
  
"And if i don't want to?" Draco snapped.  
  
Lucius stopped and turned around to glare at Draco. "What did you say boy?"  
  
"What if I don't want to be a Death Eater and follow you?" Draco sneered glaringly back at his father. "I think that I should have a say in all of this."  
  
"If you do not join me, then you are against me, and I will kill you." Lucius said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, I guess that we should get to the killing of me then." Draco said, looking up at his father with hatred burning in his eyes. "Because I will never join you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch!" Harry cried out, reaching up to to touch his scar.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down in front of Harry.  
  
Harry looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him with concern  
  
my scar started burning, and..and i saw Lucius Malfoy kill Draco with the Crusatius curse. Professor he has Voldemort's papers and he has found a way to become more powerful than you and Voldemort combined."  
  
Harry said, sinking back in the chair and rubbing his scar that had finally quit burning.  
  
Professor Dumbledore just stood for a moment looking down at Harry.  
  
"Severus, can you stay here with the childern until Sirius gets here? Then meet me at my office. I must return to Hogwart's to look for something that might help us stop him. Don't worry, Harry. I will send Sirius as soon as possible, and I will let Arthur know what's happening immediately."  
  
"Alright, proffessor." Harry said, shaking the wizard's hand. "And thanks for coming."  
  
And with that Professor Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Surprising Answ...

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter 4: Questions and Surprising Answers  
  
Snape and Harry sat in silence in the living room. Everyone else had gone about their business.  
  
Ginny in the kitchen starting dinner, Ron in his room writing to Hermione, who was still at Hogwarts doing a special project for Professor Snape. And the twins in the outside garage that Harry had given them for a workshop, working on Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked in almost a whisper. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did, Potter." Snape said sarcastically, looking at Harry with annoyance blazing in his eyes.  
  
"Seriously, professor." Harry said with a small amount of pleading in his voice.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, alright." Snape snapped, giving Harry a withering look. "What is it?"  
  
"Why do you hate Gryffindors so much? I mean, you hate everyone except Slytherin, but what I want to know is, why?" Harry asked looking down at the floor.  
  
Snape was taken totally by surprise by Harry's question. No one had ever questioned the potion master before.  
  
I have to think carefully before I give him an answer Snape thought.  
  
I mean, I don't know if I should tell him or not. Maybe Dumbledore...  
  
Professor Snape was jerked from his thoughts by a voice.  
  
"What?" He snapped quickly, making Ginny jump back and spill tea on her hand in the process.  
  
"Uhh, your tea, professor." She said, slowly handing him his tea.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Snape replied taking the tea from the girl.  
  
Thankful that she had come in at that moment, giving him more time to think of an answer. "Mr. Potter." Snape said slowly. "There are some things that even I can not tell you about the way I act, and besides, I do not like Slytherin, I just dislike Gryffindor more. And before you jump to conclusions, you and I need to talk to Dumbledore together."  
  
Harry sat stunned for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
Talk to Dumbledore together? What for? Harry thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by three people apparating into the living room. Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and supported between them, a very battered and bloody Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Severus, help me get Draco upstairs, quickly." Sirius said, looking at the Potion's Master expectantly. "Harry, get some hot water and some towels quick. We have to clean him up so we can assess his injuries."  
  
Harry jumped up and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Ginny, we need some hot water, quickly." Harry said to the startled girl. "Malfoy's hurt bad."   
  
Harry went and grabbed some towels from the laundry room and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Here Sirius." Harry said, handing him the towels. "Ginny will be here in a moment with the water."  
  
"What happened to him?" Snape asked while helping Sirius undress the unconscious Malfoy.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse." Hermione said, coming into the room from getting Ron. "Ron's contacting his father and he should be here sometime tonight."  
  
"Who did this to him?" Ginny asked, setting the hot water on the bedside table.  
  
"His father." Sirius said, wiping Draco's face clean of blood. "He port keyed to Dumbledore's office and told us the story before he passed out."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore thought so, but he wanted him to be brought here so he would be safe. You don't mind, do you Harry?"  
  
"That's fine." Harry said. "He can stay here in my room so we won't have to move him again."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Severus, Dumbledore wants you in his office as soon as you get back." Sirius said, turning back to the unconscious boy on the bed.  
  
"Well, I think I should get going." Snape said as he turned to leave the room. Once in the living room Snape turned to Harry. "Potter, Dumbledore and I will be in touch."  
  
"Sure professor." Harry said as Snape stepped into the fireplace.  
  
When Snape left, Harry sat in the living room thinking about the unconscious boy upstairs. Subconsciously, he gave a slight shiver.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" Fred asked as he and George sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Harry told the two Weasley twins, and then explained about Malfoy.  
  
"He probably whined for a new broom." George said.  
  
"George, he's hurt pretty bad." Harry said. "This is no time for jokes." He gave the twin a stern glare.  
  
"Now is the best time." Fred said, looking at Harry. "Laughter helps you deal with life's little set backs, you know."  
  
Harry was about to reply when Sirius came into the living room.  
  
"He's resting now." Sirius said, sitting with a tired sigh, in the armchair Snape had occupied only moments before.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be any internal injuries, so he should be up in a couple of days. Ron and Hermione are sitting with him awhile. That girl has a very cool head on her shoulders. She kept me and Draco calm the whole way here."  
  
"That's our Hermione." Harry mused outloud.  
  
"So did she finish her work at Hogwarts?" George asked, giving a devilish grin.  
  
"Yeah, she did. And she is going to be helping Snape with Potions class next school term. Sort of a teacher's assistant." Sirius said with a grin. "Poor Snape's not going to know what hit him when Dumbledore tells him."  
  
They all laughed, knowing the reaction Snape would have to Dumbledore's news."  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked, coming up behind Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hermione is going to be assisting Snape in Potions next year." George said laughingly.  
  
"Yeah, I hope she makes him wash his hair." Fred said.  
  
"Well, if you four are finished in here, then dinner is ready." Ginny said. " I'll bring up a plate for Ron and Hermione and check on Draco."  
  
With that everyone adjourned to the dining room to get something to eat. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hearing the Truth

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter 5: Hearing The Truth  
  
Later that evening after everyone else had gone to bed, Ginny and Harry sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace. Both lost in his or her own thoughts.  
  
"Ginny." Harry said suddenly. "Do you think your mum and dad will accept this house as an anniversary gift?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry, but I'm pretty sure that they will. Mum is always after dad to fix the Burrow before it completely falls in, but why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, they have done so much for me and I want to do for them. I mean, your family took me in when I had no one and I just want to do something special for them for a change. For all of you." Harry said, kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
Ginny snuggled into Harry a little closer.   
  
"Do you love some of us a little more than others?" She asked playfully, looking up at Harry with big innocent brown eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe one of you a tiny bit more than the others." He said, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to split his face.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Ginny squealed, playfully swatting his chest. "You better love me ALOT more than the others."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." He said as he bent his head to give her a passionate kiss.  
  
Ginny just sighed happily and returned his kiss just as passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at Professor Dumbledore's office, he and Professor Snape were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"So, how is Mr. Malfoy doing?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Snape as he paced in front of the headmasters desk.  
  
"I don't know, sir. I came back to Hogwarts as soon as Black arrived." Snape replied.   
  
"It took you awhile to come to my office." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"I know, sir. And I apologize. I just didn't realize how tired I truly was. I had only intended to lie down for a minute, and the next thing I knew you were calling me by floo powder."  
  
"That's fine, Severus." Dumbledore reassured him. "That is why I let you sleep a few hours."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I really needed it." Snape replied, giving the headmaster a very rare smile. "So," He continued. "What about Harry?"  
  
"Well, Severus, the boy will be 18 his next birthday." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I think he really should be told something."  
  
"Don't you think that will be a little much for him to take at one time?" Snape said with a hint of concern. "After all these years, not having a real family. And then finding out that you are his great- grandfather, and the evil potion's master is his uncle on his father's side..."  
  
"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore interrupted the man's rant. "Is that really what you are afraid of? Or are you afraid he will want to call you Uncle Severus?"  
  
Snape gave the headmaster a very disgusted look before settling into one of the plush armchairs.  
  
"I don't know how to be an uncle." He said dismayed, placing his head in his hands.  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of the Potion's Master.   
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "Severus, I have no doubt that you will be an excellent Uncle. Plus his godfather will be there to help out. Besides, he will need your and Sirius's help with the trials he must face very soon. What with the Order of the Four having chosen him for their heir and all."  
  
Snape looked up at the headmaster for a moment, then slowly nodded his head in agreement. Yes, the needed to be ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slowly laid Ginny on the couch so as not to wake her. They had been sitting in front of the fireplace talking when she had fallen asleep. Harry pulled a blanket out of the cupboard under the stairs and covered the sleeping girl before going upstairs. Harry closed the bedroom door and changed into his pajamas. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and the Order

Title: Love's Brutal Battle   
  
Author: WorkingMan  
  
Email: vampmaster71@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG  
  
Classification: Harry Potter fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to write my first story so bear with me and please if any of you out there have any ideas on how to make it better please let me know. All off you have more experience writing than I do, I'm sure.  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams and the Order  
  
Harry's sleep was disturbed by dreams of Cedric's death, the death of the Dursley's by the hand of Voldemort, and then the final showdown between Harry and the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry hadn't known he was that powerful.   
  
Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, along with almost all of the 5th, 6th and 7th year students fought off the Death Eaters until the Aurors had arrived.   
  
A pretty impressive feat in itself, considering they were severely out numbered 4 to 1. But they had done it.   
  
The final battle between Voldemort and Harry was the most brutal battle anyone had ever been witness to.  
  
Voldemort had flung the dead, mutilated bodies of the Dursleys at Harry's feet.  
  
"You see this, boy?" Voldemort hissed. "This is what will happen to you if you do not join my ranks."  
  
"I will never join you. I'd rather die." Harry spat, raising his wand.  
  
"Very well, death it shall be." Voldemort snapped.  
  
The battle raged for what seemed like hours.   
  
Both of the combatants were tiring. For a moment it looked to everyone watching, that Voldemort was going to win. Harry was kneeling on the ground with his head bowed. Voldemort was saying something that only Harry could hear.  
  
"do you give up, boy?" Voldemort hissed, looking down at the figure kneeling in front of him.  
  
"NO." Harry whispered. "I will never give up."  
  
At these words, Harry felt a strange sensation spreading throughout his body. It felt like every muscle in his body was expanding. A warm glowing light surrounded him, giving him strength. Harry stood up and looked at Voldemort.  
  
"I will never cower before you." He said in a voice dripping with power.  
  
Voldemort took a few steps back with a look of terror on his skeletal face. Everyone on the battlefield heard him exclaim,  
  
"No. it cannot be."  
  
Before Harry raised his arms toward the sky, palms up.  
  
A great glowing ball formed in his hands. Harry hurled the ball towards Voldemort with blinding speed. The ball of light hit Voldemort in the chest and inveloped him. The light blazing 10 times brighter than the sun before disappearing.  
  
When everyone looked back toward Harry and Voldemort, they saw the dark lord fall to his knees before Harry before keeling over lifelessly at his feet.  
  
Harry slowly turned to walk back to the castle. Back to his life, his friends, and his family. The Weasleys. The tears began to flow freely down his face as he saw all the people he loved come running toward him.  
  
Harry staggered and tried to remain standing, but found that all of his strength was gone. Harry fell to his knees as the group reached him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" He heard Sirius say before he passed out.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where...where am I?" He whispered, trying to get up. He felt soft warm hands on his arms pushing him back down onto the bed. "My glasses?" He asked, as he let himself be laid back on the soft bed. "Can you hand me my glasses, please?"   
  
When Harry had his glasses on he looked up at the worried looking Medi-Witch.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that you're awake, Mr. Potter." She said with a warm smile. "You had us worried there for a while."  
  
"Why am I here, Madam?" He asked as the Medi-Witch handed him a vial with a green colored potion in it.  
  
"You are in the infirmary." She replied. "Now, drink that potion. It will help kill the pain as well as heal your wounds."  
  
"M-my wounds?" Harry asked, looking under the blankets that were spread over him.   
  
His body was covered in bandages. He didn't think that any part of him wasn't bandaged. Harry drank the potion and handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey, before dozing off again.  
  
It was sometime later before Harry opened his eyes with a groan.  
  
"Harry, mate, how do you feel?" Ron asked, coming over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Fine, I suppose." Harry replied, before two thin arms wound themselves around his neck.  
  
"Oh Harry, we were so frightened." Ginny sniffed, saying her head on Harry's shoulder and starting to cry.  
  
Harry felt the back of his eyes burning, and blinked back the tears that were trying to spill from his eyes. He did not say anything. Just held the red headed girl in his arms and let her cry.  
  
Hermione took his free hand in hers.  
  
"Harry, were were so scared you wouldn't make it this time." She said as tears rolled down her own cheeks.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, but had to turn his head, for Ron was letting the tears flow freely as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke with a start.  
  
*Merlin.* He thought. *It seemed so real. Even the pain of my friends at the thought of loosing me. I could feel what they were going through.*  
  
{You could feel thier pain.} A voice said inside his head.   
  
"Who's there?" Harry exclaimed aloud, sitting up in his bed.  
  
[Listen to your mind, Harry.] Another voice said.  
  
*If I listen to my head, I might end up at St. Mungo's for the insane.*  
  
~Harry.~ Came a woman's voice. ~Just listen for a moment and everything will be revealed.~  
  
*Oookay.* He thought, looking around the room.  
  
{We are the order of the four.}The first voice said. {The four founders of Hogwarts. And we chose you to recieve our gift.}  
  
*What gift?* Harry asked.  
  
~The gift of our power and our knowledge.~ Said the voice of the woman.  
  
*Your power and knowledge? But, I don't understand.* Harry replied.  
  
/You will, in time./ Another woman's voice said.  
  
[Whatever powers we have, you now possess.] Said the second voice.  
  
/You are now the most powerful wizard alive./ Came the second woman's voice. /Even more powerful than Merlin himself./  
  
*MORE POWERFUL THAN MERLING!* Harry screamed in his mind. *How in the bloody hell can that be possible?*  
  
All will be revealed in time. All the voices said together, before all settled into silence once more.  
  
"I must be loosing my sodding mind." Harry murmured to himself while getting out of bed.  
  
Harry went downstairs to get a drink of water and then headed to the living room. Harry sat down in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace.   
  
*I wish I had brought my wand.* Harry thought idly. *So I could make the fire bigger.*  
  
The flames in the fireplace grew, giving off a comfortable heat.  
  
"Shit." Harry said, dropping his glass of water and leaping to his feet. "What the bloody hell..."  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes. "How did you..."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, sitting back down in the chair he had just jumped out of.   
  
"Well, you sure didn't use your wand, that's for certain." Ginny replied, now wide awake.  
  
Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30.  
  
"Hey Gin, want to go jogging with me this morning?" Harry asked.  
  
"Since when did you start jogging?" Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "I'm usually up at this hour, and I never knew you to go jogging."  
  
"No." Harry said, laughing at her. "I just have this extra energy today. And besides, we can talk about your parent's surprise party."  
  
"Oh, alright. Let me go change." She said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Great, meet you outside then." Harry said, taking her into his arms and kissing her nose.  
  
Harry and Ginny jogged to the village and back. By the time they got back home, everyone was already up and eating cold cereal for breakfast.  
  
Well, everyone but Ron, who was eating dry dog food with milk.  
  
When Harry saw waht Ron was eating, he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked, looking a little annoyed at being laughed at so early in the morning.  
  
"You're eating dog food." Harry stated, trying to stop laughing.  
  
What?!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Fred and George, who were looking at the floor and laughing quietly.  
  
Sirius just looked at the ceiling, smiling.  
  
And Ginny was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.  
  
"B-b-but Fred and George said it was cereal, what Muggles call Captain Crunch." Ron replied before reality set in. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Ron sputtered, pushing the bowl away and getting up from the table.  
  
Fred and George bolted from the kitchen out the front door with Ron right on their heels.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, after composing herself. She sat in the chair Fred had just vacated.  
  
"Upstairs checking on Malfoy." Sirius said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go take a shower then." And with that, Harry bounded up the stairs. 


End file.
